LXKid
by HiddenHikari
Summary: Well...I finally decided to write something about my favorite crack-pairing. I uploaded this once before, but took it down for no reason...um...so, yeah this yaoi with Death the Kid and L...smut in later chapters, yeah, just click it!
1. Realizing

Authors Note: I've (oddly enough) liked this couple (as crack as it is) for a while now, ever since I had about three separate dreams with them being together, and now I finally had the guts to write a story about them!

Okay, lets just pretend for a while that all the anime characters in every single anime all co-exist together with other humans such as you and me. A few of them made friends outside of their anime, such as Death the Kid and L.

Also: This does contain Yaoi (boy on boy) and to all LXLight people, Light is not in this, Light will never be in any stories as I do not like L and Light together. So please do not leave comments saying that L belongs to Light, because as far as I'm concerned, it's L and Kid all the WAY!! BUT, all other reviews and what-not will be greatly appreciated!!

---

Kid wrote in his diary as L sat down next to him. "What are you doing?" L asked as he tied to see what Kid was writing. Kid covered it with his hand.

"Nothing~!" Kid replied.

"Eh! Please, please, PLEASE tell me" L begged as he pulled on Kid's sleeve and tried to read what the book said.

"Well, okay," Kid sighed, "Lean closer so I can whisper it."

L did, and he could feel Kid's breath warm against his ear and cheek. "I'd like to kiss you right now. I'd like it a lot. And I think you would, too."

L nodded and closed his eyes. Kid's lips came against L's softly, like a butterfly landing, but once there pressed harder. Kid took L's lips between his and sucked them, then pried them open with his tongue. His tongue worked its way around L's mouth like some kind of grub, looking for the darkest, dampest, corners of L's mouth. Their teeth hit with a loud clacking sound. Kissing seemed like getting into a train wreck. There was that much force. That much danger. L's teeth ached.

They kissed until their lips were swollen and their mouths dry. Until L forgot all about what Kid's diary said, all the other girls and guys (and one particular 'it') Kid had been with (Soul, Corona, Patty and Liz, and he'd heard rumors of him and Maka) L could only think about him. Here and now. On Kid's bed. Making out.

Kid's breath was coming so hard and fast, L thought he would turn blue and pass-out.

But instead, Kid wrapped his arms around L and pushed them together onto his bed. He now sat on top of L. His face too far for L to kiss; L kissed his neck. He moved around on top of L in very pleasurable ways. In which, L was totally enjoying until his alarm went off and he sat up in bed.

Death the Kid was gone. The taste of his mouth was gone. But most of all, the warm feeling in L's heart was gone. But only an hour later Kid came over and they sat in the living room together drinking.

Hopefully, this time, an alarm won't stop the best part.

---

A/N: Okay, I know it's short, don't shoot me, da~! +hides+

And also, I realize I'm probably about one of the very few people in this world that actually like this couple, so…yeah, da…

Please review? +L gives you cyber-strawberry+

'Kay! I shuddup now!


	2. Admitting

Author's Note: Well, this story was originally a dream. No really! I was asleep and everything! But when I woke up I really just wanted to go back to the dream!! Well, some parts didn't make very much sense, seeing as it was a dream so I did tweak it, but here you go!

Now let's just pretend for a while that Death the Kid and L are best friends. And let's also pretend that for some strange unknown reason, L is a bit of a drunk and he and Kid are drinking buddies…

Also: This is yaoi! (Boy on boy) and it does have suggested-secks in it! And to all LightXL people, Light is not in this story, so don't even think about commenting saying L belongs with Light! BUT other comments would be widely accepted! ^.^ Thank You!

---

L and Kid sat in the living room of L's massive house. L was sitting in his normal style on the couch but the normal lollypop or cup of tea was replaced with an almost empty bottle of beer. Death the Kid eyed him from the other end of the couch. He merely sipped on his. "H-hey Kid! Wanna go play some," L burped, "vid-deo g-games?" L asked his head kind of wobbly.

"Gee, I dunno…the drunker YOU are, the BETTER you are at video games…" Kid sat his beer down and looked up at L who looked back disapprovingly, disapprovingly or he just had to burp again.

"O-oh come on! Illlllll~ go easy on ya~!" L grabbed Kids hand and drug him into his bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Bed Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Even in a drunken state, L was beating Kid severely at video games. Kid reached over and pushed L over and laughed a little when he heard L say, "Hey! That, that, that's ch-cheating!" L steadied himself back to sitting, no, more like _squatting,_ in front of the T.V. and his face took on a more serious tone as he realized he was losing.

"No," Kid said triumphantly, "_this_ is cheating!" Kid pulled a pair of HUGE scissors out of NOWHERE and cut L's controller cord. Kid laughed a little, which would have warmed L's heart, had not the only thing been going through his head at the time been, _Where the HECK did those scissors come from…?_ and _I wonder if there's any cake in the fridge…?_

Now that the subject of 'cake' had entered his head, L suddenly felt hungry and reached over and pressed the 'pause' button on Kid's controller, seeing as his no longer worked. L looked at Kid, and not angry at all about the cut cord, but actually quiet lovingly, said, "I'm hungry! Let's get cake!"

So, L and Kid stood and walked to the kitchen and got the cake Watari had made for L just before leaving that afternoon (who knew an old guy, such as Watari, could still get a date!) from the fridge. They stood next to the counter eating it. Kid nibbled away at the delicious cake, meanwhile, L, very uncharacteristically may I add, barely ate any of his cake and just looked away shyly with a small blush on his cheeks, apparently very deep in thought about something.

"H-hey Kid…"L began, sounding less under-the-influence, "I've been thinking about this for a while…but…I don't know what you'll do…I might ruin our friendship…" L trailed off and looked away, the blush had now spread all the way across his cheeks, at the thought of what he was about to do. Kid just looked at him with…worry (?) in his eyes. "But…I'm gonna try it anyway!"

L sprang at Kid and knocked him down to the ground, completely ignoring Kid's cry of protest: "Hey! What the fu-!" L ended up on top of Kid. Kid looked up not knowing completely what was going on, _Is this rape or murder…?!_ Kid thought.

L started to lick Kid's neck (and felt him tense with surprise underneath of him) and a small, unseen by L, smile crept onto Kid's face as L kept his tongue pressed to Kid's skin as it eventually made its way to his lips, which he tenderly parted with his tongue. As L's tongue moved around inside of Kid's mouth, he was pleasantly surprised when Kid's tongue started to kiss back. L felt Kid start to push upward, like he desperately wanted L off of him. L tried to pull away, but when he lifted up, Kid kept his mouth pressed onto his own.

Kid wrapped his arms around L and pushed him over so that he was now on top. Kid pulled away, now that he got what he wanted and was on top, he slowly pulled L's shirt off. L's face turned bright red. He didn't like his body very much. Now, L's actually ripped, but he thinks muscle looks weird when you're as pale as he is…but Kid didn't!

Kid was, apparently, madly in love with L. So, as soon as his shirt was off he started to lick him all over. L grabbed Kid's face and pulled him up to his mouth. As they made out, L, being very skilled with his toes, grasped the edges of Kid's pants, and underwear, and striped him down to only his shirt. At last they decided to completely unclothe themselves. So L quickly took off his pants and underwear and ran to the bed. Kid, who by now was shirtless, went to the drawer where he knew L kept his handcuffs and got four pairs. He came back to the bed with the intention of hand cuffing L to the bed.

When he got back L was fast asleep in his bed, _well,_ Kid thought, _even if we can't have sex now, I can at least sleep in the same bad as him…_and crawled into bed next to L. As soon as he turned toward the edge of the bed, L threw his arm over Kid and pulled him close. So close, in fact, Kid could feel L's penis pressed against his ass. "Wha~?" Kid turned and realized from the way L was talking in his sleep, he was dreaming of him. Kid sighed; he couldn't possibly sleep being pressed so close to L! But oh well, he didn't need sleep. He was in love, guy love, but still, love.

_I wonder if when L wakes up and is sober, I wonder what he'll think of me. I wonder if he'll like me both drunk AND sober…? _Kid thought. Kid thought of lots of things that night, but eventually drifted into a dream filled, (the dreams were of L!) sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The light filled L's room and L and Kid woke simultaneously. Kid, who obviously remembered the night before, snuggled close to L's shirtless chest.

But L on the other hand was now sober and didn't remember anything. But he definitely liked Kid a lot, so he very sweetly… swung his leg over Kid so he was sitting right on top of him! He grabbed his face and pulled his lips up to his own. He promptly stuck his tongue into Kid's mouth and started to make out with him. After a minute of two, Kid pulled away, panting, "I was worried you wouldn't like me like this when you were sober…" he confessed.

"Stupid! I love you so fucking much more when I'm sober than when I'm drunk!" L said laughing.

Well, they made-out a lot more and did other _very_ inappropriate things for HOURS!

And that was the end to a beautiful friendship, and the beginning of a totally sexy relationship!

The End

-----

A/N: Don't YOU wish YOU had a dream like this…da~? +gloats gloats+ -^_^-

Well, thanks for reading! Da~!

Don't worry, I will make another chapter in which this will defiantly go up to 'M'…XD

Also: I realize that L is very…um…ooc! Swrry for that, da~!

'Kay! I shuddup now!


	3. Smex

A/N: I couldn't think of any better title to describe this fic....XD sooo...you'll just have to live with it! XD

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Kid's run-in with L.

Kid was in his room catching up on his reading. He reached a hand over to pick up the cup containing his drink. He took a sip then turned the page. His phone rang. He sighed and picked it up, "Hello?" He asked, a bit on the angry side.

"Hello? Kid?" L asked timidly from the other end.

"Hello L!" Kid said happily, he put his bookmark in his book before closing it and tossing it aside.

"Can you…help me with something?" L asked, even shyer than before.

"Depends. What is it?" Kid asked, "Is your room a wreck AGAIN!? I just organized the whole place and it was completely perfect! Not a paper out of place! You got cake everywhere, right!?" Kid stood up, infuriated.

"Calm down. It's nothing like that." L said calmly.

Kid sat back down. "Oh…well what is it then?"

L sighed before just blurting it out, "IneedyoutocomeoverbecauseI'mkindahorny…" Kid could practically_ hear_ the blush in his voice. (If you need translation for embarrassed-L-speak, he said: "I need you to come over because I'm kinda horny…")

"Okay." Kid said, smirk growing on his face.

"R-really? You're not too…busy?" L asked, twiddling his thumbs on the other end of the line.

"Why would I pass up an opportunity like this?" Kid asked before telling L he loved him and that L should come to Kid's place, then he hung up.

This ought to be fun.

The first thing Kid did was clean. Everything had to be perfect and symmetrical. Of course, there only a few things that were out of place; but Kid quickly fixed that. He wanted everything to be perfect for when L came over. If L was horny, Kid was going to take full advantage of it.

Right on que, just as Kid finished cleaning, L knocked on the door.

Kid answered it right away. L was surprised by how badly he wanted to do this. _Maybe I'm not the only one horny here…_ L thought as he was pushed further into Kid's house.

"Just as clean as ever…" L said to himself, looking around the large house.

On Kid's walls hung different (completely symmetrical) pictures; they mirrored each other on the wall opposite them. Most involving Shibusen or Shinigami-sama. It was just then a thought occurred to L, _If Kid is a Shinigami…does he have a Death Note…?_

L decided he would take a peek through Kid's dressers later; he had other matters on his mind right now.

Like, actually walking up the stairs instead of having Kid push him up them. L sighed and decided to stop being so difficult, after all, he had called Kid; not the other way around.

At the top of the stairs, L found one, lone door, centered at the end of a short hall way. He couldn't help but think how much it felt like he was going to be pushed into some sort of dungeon. Those thoughts disappeared when a certain smell wafted into his nose.

Strawberries. And it was _strong,_ too.

Kid, no longer needing to push L, ran ahead and opened the door for his lover. When the door opened, the smell of strawberries grew stronger. L walked forward and entered Kid's room.

L walked further into the room and took in all the new details. The fact that Kid's curtains were drawn slightly more than normal; all his normal pictures of his father's face had been removed; a slightly less expensive blanket and sheet set were on the black frame bed. There were a few strawberries covered in chocolate sitting on a silver platter next to one of the windows.

"Kido…kun?" L asked, turning to face Kid as he closed the door.

Kid walked closer to L, so close there was but a few inches between their lips. "Yes?"

"Did you…do all this," L looked back around the room at all the things Kid would normally NEVER do, but had anyway. "for me?"

"But of course, L, why else would I?" Kid asked, placing a hand under L's chin and lifting his head to look him in the eyes. L blushed and Kid couldn't help but think how cute he was; big, dark eyes blinking up at him, pink blush covering his cheeks, not to mention the fact that he had no clue what Kid was about to do.

And Kid couldn't wait much longer for it.

Kid was done with the tender, sweetness, what happened to the insecure little L that called him moments ago saying he was horny? Whatever, Kid shrugged it off and moved his hand beneath L's chin onto his shoulder, then pushed him onto the bed.

L fell on his back onto the soft, dark bed. He made a small squeak at the sudden push before looking up to see Kid crawling on top of him in a very suggestive manner; smirk growing on his face.

Kid leaned in and pressed his lips against L's, hard. Sure, this _was_ planned and all, but L still felt a little surprised. Kid didn't even wait for L to open his mouth; he just pushed his tongue inside the other man's mouth.

They pulled apart for a few seconds to catch their breath before pressing their mouths together again. Kid rolled his hips against L; L let out a moan. Kid repeated the move once again and then again until he couldn't hold back anymore.

Kid pulled at L's pants then at his own. It may have taken two minutes, but in their utter need for each other, it seemed like an eternity before it was skin against skin. Now Kid, pushing onto his lover with no clothing in between, seemed to make L's moans get louder and louder ever time.

L's face was painted a brilliant red. His eyes were fogged over in lust and need.

Kid put his finger into his mouth and licked it until it was dripping in his saliva. He painted a small spit-circle around one of L's nipples, sending a shiver down L's spine, and then drug his still dripping finger down to L's entrance where he pushed in.

L tensed at first and fidgeted a little, until the fingering started to feel good, so good he pushing against Kid's hand, wanting more.

Kid pushed in another finger; this time L gave a breathy moan as Kid scissored back and forth inside his body.

L groaned and jerked his hips up. Kid smirked knowing he had had enough; Kid positioned himself at L's entrance.

L looked at Kid with large, dark eyes, begging, _pleading_.

Kid's smirk faltered a little. L wasn't the type of person you could be so rough with. Kid would have to remember to be gentle. _Gentle._

Kid pushed in slowly at first, but this only caused L more pain. L gripped Kid's shoulders; it seemed to be a _death grip_.

Kid sighed, he tried to gentle, and that didn't work; on the other side if he was rough and rash, and just had his way with L, L would probably be in less pain, right?

Kid smirked, _Good, then that's how I will do this; by force._

Kid looked back at the door, double checking it was locked. Just then, he realized something. He saw all the clothing strewn across the room in random areas. One of Kid's eyes started to twitch involuntarily. "L! THE SYMATRY! THE PERFECTION! WHAT HAVE WE DONE?!" Kid yelled before started to back off the bed to go fix the monstrosity. L grabbed his hand and pushed him over, now sitting on his hips.

"Where are you going? I'm not done _yet._" He said, smirking. "Now, after what you just did, are you going to let me take the lead?"

Kid laughed a little, promising himself he could fix the symmetry later, and pushed L back onto his back. He held L hands up above his head, and wouldn't let them move. "Maybe some other time, L, but I have my needs too." Kid said rubbing his erection against L's thigh.

"Fine with me, just do it now and stop talking." L said, rubbing back.

Kid leaned in and kissed L, sweetly, no tongue, and all movements ceased for a couple of seconds, "You have no clue how much I love you, do you?" Kid asked as they pulled apart.

L smiled, blushing, was that the first time Kid had said that? Sure L had told Kid that…but sadly enough he had never heard it said back to him. He guessed that Kid didn't like to admit his emotions, that or he didn't think he was good at admitting them. But he had to L, and this made him very happy.

"O-okay…" Kid said, reverting back to the 'be gentle' idea he had earlier. He started to push in, slowly. L's back arched, and Kid decided it might be better to just go in fast. So he pushed in hard and rough. L screamed from pain, but soon it turned to a scream of pleasure.

Kid moaned, _The worst is done._ He thought.

L looked up at him; lip almost bleeding from where he had bit down so hard on it. "Move," L moaned up at him.

Kid nodded as he looked down at his little blushing L. He pulled out so far he was almost completely out before he shoved back into other male. L gasped before he moaned out Kid's name. He arched his back and let out a scream.

Kid connected their lips once again to silence L's screams.

Eventually L had to push Kid's lips from his so he could speak, "K-Kid! I-I'm gonna--!"

Kid moaned again before agreeing that he too was about to cum.

L let out a muffled-by-Kid's-mouth scream before spilling all over the sheets, himself, and Kid, too.

Kid followed after with a breathy groan of his lover's name, spilling his seed inside of L. He lay on top of L for several moments, panting along with L's heart beat. Kid pulled out of L and L sighed. Kid rolled off the other male whom cuddled up close to him. Kid wrapped his arms around L and pulled him closer.

After a few moments Kid looked down at L, sure that he was asleep, but L looked back up at him, big eyes blinking. "What?" He asked.

"You know, this is part where you fall asleep in my arms and then we live happily-ever-after…" Kid said; a tad bit of sarcastic humor notable on his voice.

"I know…but this isn't a bed-time story and I'm not a princess." L said, blushing, "…and I've lots of things better to do than sleep…" He added.

Kid ignored the last comment and just pulled L in for a small peck on the lips, "You're MY princess…"

L let a small glare slid from his eyes up to Kid's. Kid understood at once…L was not a princess.

"Fine. You're not a princess. So what are you?" Kid questioned in a joking manner.

L shrugged, "Doesn't matter…" He thought for a moment before looking Kid in the eyes, "I'm L, I guess." He added.

"Hm…so…can I call you my L?"

L blushed, he was being claimed? He _belonged_ to Kid now? L didn't mind, but… "I guess so… but…not in public, okay?" L asked, looking up at Kid's yellow and orange eyes.

Kid smiled and nodded. "Why…?"

"Well…cause…" L trailed off at a loss for words.

Just then, the door to the bedroom opened and a small blonde's head popped in through the crack, "What he's trying to say is…NO PDA KIDO-KUUUN~~~!" Patty sang at the couple curled in the bed together.

"PATTY! GET OUT!" Kid screamed, pulling the covers up to cover himself and L, L blushed as he hid his face in his pillow. "AND IF YOUR GONNA DO THAT EITHER OPEN THE DOOR ALL THE WAY AND STAND DIRRECTLY IN THE MIDDLE OR GO GET YOUR SISTER!" He screamed again.

Patty opened the door all the way and stood directly in the middle, just as Kid had instructed. "There…perfect symmetry…accept…your hat is tilted a bit…please fix it…"

Patty fixed the hat the best she could, and Kid sighed, apparently it was okay now.

L tugged on Kid's arm, "Kid…can you make her leave now…?" He asked shyly.

Kid, remembering what Patty had walked in on, kissed L on the forehead and nodded, he turned his eyes back to Patty and sweetly asked her to leave.

Patty turned and skipped out of Kid's room. _How did she even get in here…?_ Kid thought.

L lifted up his head and snuggled close to Kid.

This had been the perfect day for Kid…_and hopefully for L, too,_ Kid thought.

* * *

A/N: So? How was it? REVIEW PLEASE!!! -^^-…please…?

I know…I know…I have an odd obsession with a crossover-crack yaoi paring…+sigh+

But I really wanna know what other people think about this paring…please~?

'Kay~! I shuddup now~! CX


End file.
